Homeland Defense System
The Homeland Defense System is an Everetti Department of Defense civil defense program. Established in 2005, the HDS consists of a national federal registry of gun owners, a requirement of purchasing Class 3 firearms, that requires the registrant to join a civil defense emergency reserve force. The HDS can be activated by the Secretary of Defense and the President of the Union of Everett in response to an invasion of the Everetti mainland, natural disaster or during times of civil unrest. HDS personnel, a civilian registrant of the HDS, would be required to activate and prepare to use their weapons and training in combat against invading enemy forces when enemy forces arrive within their registered location, to use their training to assist in disaster relief, or to use their weapons and training to protect and ensure security of their communities during times of civil unrest, including rioting and looting. HDS personnel additionally are required to face a two week crash course and training exercise in insurgent combat to prepare them for using their weapons in the event of such a crisis. At the final day of training, the HDS trainees must perform in a training scenario exercise against Everetti military soldiers using specialized sim-unition training weapons to show their effectiveness. Afterwards, HDS personnel are recommended to frequently visit local shooting ranges and learn to use their weapons and increase their skill. Local, county, state and federal police and agencies retain command of HDS personnel, by following orders from military command and lead HDS personnel into their operations should an incident occur. Police and federal agents are automatically registered as HDS personnel as well and are required to be the first responders should a land invasion occur. The HDS is the largest standing military force in Everett with some 90 million gun owners; 37 million of them registered as HDS forces. Non Class 3 gun owners, owners who own Class 1 or 2 firearms, may also apply and register as HDS, even though they do not own a Class 3 weapon. It must be understood that HDS personnel are not offensive forces, and would never be deployed outside of Everetti territory. The HDS is solely a national defensive force. Homeland Defense System The Homeland Defense System has a ranking based on federal authority. The HDS Authority, although a federal agency, is divided by state, primarily controlled by the military installations of said state. Military Agencies The Homeland Defense System Authority (HDS Authority) is directed by the state's military division, usually based at a military facility within each state. The Department of Defense advises the HDS of what actions to be taken and preparing for in the event of an incident of invasion or terrorism. Agencies such as a Marine Corps base, Air Force base or Naval Station have authority over the next level of ranking. The Union of Everett Crisis Unit, a paramilitary agency, also retains military authority over lower ranks. Federal Agencies Federal agencies are next in command in the HDS Authority and put out advisories on broadcast television, radio and internet services. Agencies like the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Narcotics, Alcohol & Firearms Bureau, Department of Homeland Security, National Security Agency, Immigration & Customs Enforcement (ICE) or Border Patrol, Federal Emergency Management Agency and Paranormal Control & Investigation fall under the federal authority ranking and direct local law enforcement agencies on actions. Agencies such as the Border Patrol are considered first responders to an invasion and use their duties as one of several ways to monitor or alert to an invasion or illegal border crossing. The Coast Guard, falling under military authority, also works closely with the Border Patrol and Immigration to respond to incidents. Law Enforcement Law enforcement relates to any city, county or state police or law enforcement agencies such as local police departments, county Sheriffs, highway patrol, State police, SWAT teams, prison and jail personnel, security agencies including security guard and security companies, courts and court enforcement officers, parole or probation officers and undercover officers. All law enforcement personnel are the final ranking of government HDS Authority. The law enforcement ranking are set as first responders and the primary leaders of HDS operations on the ground. Police are given authority to command and direct HDS personnel in operations, evacuate civilians from high risk areas and secure major targets. Paramedics and fire departments may also fall under law enforcement jurisdiction and may command HDS personnel to aid in rescue operations and treatment of injured persons. Civilians The Civilian HDS Personnel makes up the majority of the 37 million registered HDS personnel, authorized under the Department of Defense. There are as of 2015, some 90 million gun owners in the Union of Everett and 37 million of them have registered as HDS. HDS personnel are considered secondary responders to an invasion, natural disaster or act of terrorism and must respond and deploy in accordance with higher ranking commands. HDS personnel are not offensive forces and are designed to secure and protect their neighborhoods, homes, families, friends and communities from harm. HDS are authorized to use force against terrorists, enemy invaders or rioters should damage, destruction or death come from attacks which can include damage or destruction of personal property, including homes, vehicles, businesses or public property such as schools, hospitals, health clinics, welfare offices, homeless shelters, food pantries, fire stations and paramedic stations. HDS are authorized to commence attack should any civilian persons become injured as a result of criminal or war time assault including persons shot at deliberately or killed by vehicles or use of illegal force against civilians occur. HDS have full right under federal law, Constitutional law, and under HDS authority to protect their homes, families and property from damage or destruction by any means necessary. Specialized rankings of HDS civilian personnel include Militias and Autonomous Tribal Militias. Registered militias have legal authority to use insurgent tactics against enemy forces at any time they wish and any manner they choose during war time. Militias are trained and supplied by the Everetti military and funded by the government. Militias may possess Class 4 weapons, and many do possess such weapons including tanks, armored vehicles, anti-tank weapons and explosives. Native American tribal militias are considered autonomous from the HDS Authority but may respond in accordance with intel and information spread to the HDS community. Native American militias have authority to defend their parks and reservations from invasive forces or rioters and looters by any means necessary and accordingly, the Union of Everett is not held responsible for their actions. Some of the far extreme native American militias such as Militia 1492 and the Immigration & Naturalization Service (militia) are anti-colonial extremists and are willing to fight invading forces through any tactics necessary to defend the North American continent from further colonialism and invasion, including using acts of terrorism. Militia 1492 has close ties with the Everetti President and both extremist groups are authorized by the government and provided tools and weapons as needed. HDS Organization Homeland Defense System *Alabama HDS Authority *Alaska HDS Authority *Connecticut HDS Authority *Delaware HDS Authority *Florida HDS Authority *Georgia HDS Authority *Haiti HDS Authority *Hawaii HDS Authority *Illinois HDS Authority *Indiana HDS Authority *Kentucky HDS Authority *Labrador HDS Authority *Louisiana HDS Authority *Maine HDS Authority *Maryland HDS Authority *Massachusetts HDS Authority *Maya Coast HDS Authority *Michigan HDS Authority *Michoacan HDS Authority *Minnesota HDS Authority *Mississippi HDS Authority *New Brunswick HDS Authority *Newfoundland HDS Authority *New Hampshire HDS Authority *New Jersey HDS Authority *New York HDS Authority *North Carolina HDS Authority *North Colorado HDS Authority *Nova Scotia HDS Authority *Ohio HDS Authority *Ontario HDS Authority *Pennsylvania HDS Authority *Puerto Rico HDS Authority *Quebec HDS Authority *Rhode Island HDS Authority *South Carolina HDS Authority *Tennessee HDS Authority *Vermont HDS Authority *Virginia HDS Authority *West Virginia HDS Authority *Wisconsin HDS Authority *Wyoming HDS Authority *Yucatan HDS Authority Registered Militia Militias are registered to the government, funded, trained and legalized to possess class 4 weapons under federal gun laws. Militias are not directed or commanded during war time, therefore perform operations on their own accord. *North Coloradan Freedom Coalition *Alaska State Militia *Minnesota Counter Invasion Insurgency *Wisconsin Militia Group *Florida Insurgency Group *New York State Liberation Militia *Vermont Combat Squadron *Georgian Militia *Michigan Combat Militia *America's Jihad Squad (based in Virginia) **America's Jihad Squad (Maryland Division) **America's Jihad Squad (South Carolina Division) *Pennsylvania Militant Forces (not affiliated with Everetti military) *Louisiana Veterans Organization *American Liberation Front (based in Tennessee) **American Liberation Front (Mississippi Division) *I Kill Terrorists For A Living (IKTFAL) (based in Indiana) *Quebecois Nationalist Militia **French Counter Invasion Regiment *Invasion Eradication Division (IED) (based in Kentucky) *The Continental Marines (based in Delaware) *Puerto Rican National Guard *Haitian Rebel Militia **Haiti Mountain Boys *The Wyoming Resistance *Fuerza Autodefensas Native American Tribal Militias Native American militias are considered autonomous from the Union of Everett and therefore the Union of Everett is not responsible for the actions of tribal militant groups during combat. *Cherokee Nation Tribal Militia *Inuit Arctic Warfare Team *Labrador Inuit Reservation Militia *Adirondack Cavalry *Iroquois National Defense *Immigration & Naturalization Service (not affiliated with Everetti government.) *Militia 1492 Training HDS personnel are provided a two week minimum course in combat training, providing basic levels of urban combat skills to HDS registrants. HDS can receive further training at other locations including North Carolina's Blackwater Xe Company, which provides combat training and private military security. HDS are trained by the Department of Homeland Security at local facilities for two weeks, providing them skills in urban combat, offensive driving techniques, weapons use and insurgent warfare. Following the end of the two week course, the HDS are tested in a large simulated war scenario and must face against Everetti Marines using sim-unition weapons and mock explosives. Private security firms and corporations provide additional training in helicopter school and tank and tracked vehicle driving. Since the inception of the Homeland Defense System, many new companies have risen providing various forms of skills and training to HDS personnel while also providing skills for people to find jobs and new careers. Pilot schools have greatly increased in student numbers, as has specialized driving schools and schools that teach mechanics, welding and automotive repair. Police, military and federal agencies have seen a rise in job applications and colleges teaching criminal justice have also seen spikes in attendance. The Department of Defense has seen a sharp increase in recruits since early 2013 and the numbers continued to rise into the end of the year. Gun sales have skyrocketed, as have applications for gun permits and registrations, and gun safety courses. HDS personnel are also provided a variety of additional training and other voluntary training services. Many HDS personnel take courses of first aid, CPR and AED Defibrillation. Approximately 525,000 HDS personnel have gone on to take voluntary courses in urban search and rescue, EMS/EMT certification and fire suppression. 23,000 HDS personnel are licensed pilots. 130,000 have been documented as certified for CBRN response. Weapons & Equipment Category:Union of Everett